The PI will have overall and final responsibility for the scientific management of the Program and will act in consultation with the Project Leaders (PLs) and Core Leaders (CLs) who will form an Executive Committee. The PI has considerable experience in the management of large research and user facility programs, as well as the management of a previous P01 grant. Florida State University, as the primary applicant institution will have the responsibility for establishing and maintaining the appropriate administrative and financial oversight. Corresponding administrative and financial support exists at each of the collaborating institutions. Team institutions will receive subcontracts from Florida State University. Subcontract payments will be approved by the PI following review of an annual work plan submitted by the investigators with the Core or Project leaders approval. Subcontracts will be reviewed annually at one of the biannual face-to-face meetings of the Team and Executive Committee (composed of Project and Core Leaders). The PI will have the responsibility following such consultation and additional discussion with External Advisory Committee members to discuss with the appropriate Program officer at NIAID any adjustment in the amount of the various subcontracts to maximize the Program's progress towards its aims. In addition to the face-to-face meeting the Executive committee will meet every month by conference call (video with powerpoint when beneficial), The Project and Core Leaders will also meet regularly by conference call with their individual project and core teams and minutes will be submitted to the PI. The Program will also establish an External Advisory Committee that will have diverse expertise in the TB and drug development arenas. In choosing committee members it will be our intent to expand the base of expertise, especially in the direction of potential drug development, so that we can charge the committee to assess our progress towards the goal of characterizing potential drug targets. We expect each member of the committee to meet annually with the Program in one of our face-to-face meetings. Since there are two of these we hope to have several committee members at each meeting. They will be asked to submit a brief report to the PI following each meeting. These reports will be part of the Annual Report to NIAID. The PI has full responsibility for reporting to NIAID on scientific progress and goals. The PLs and CLs have the responsibility to submit an annual report to the PI two weeks before the NIAID due date and following the second annual Program meeting. Florida State University has responsibility for reporting annually on the financial status of the Program